It's The Beginning Of The End-Esque
by DTBSpecialist
Summary: "You will do as I say." It was a command I couldn't deny. "Remember what you promised?" I nodded. "I do." I replied. "Then tell me," He began, "Who do you listen to?" I sighed. "You." He grinned darkly. "Then you will eliminate them. All of them, or else there will be hell to pay." But all I could think of was my love to be lost. S3 slightly altered to fit story. OC's! Plz read!
1. Let-Live

"I'm so excited about moving today!" My mother said in a high, giddy voice.

"Which one of us isn't?" My father replied. "What about you Rima?" I shrugged as I carried my last box to the car.  
"It's alright, I guess." I replied with a smile to my parents. They smiled back at me as I set the box in the back of the van. "But, we could seriously use a new car."  
"Well, your birthday is soon so we'll have to get you one." My mom said.

"That'd be single handedly the most awesome thing you guys have done for me in the past three years." I said laughing. They laughed along with me and then my mom sighed.

"Where is your brother? He's supposed to be getting your sister in the carrier." I laughed.

"I'll go get him mom, calm down." I told her as I started back towards the house. I opened the door and walked up the stairs finding my baby sister standing in the middle of the living room defiantly with my brother squatting next to her.  
"Look I know you don't wanna move, but you're in Kindergarten you can't ever have friends over. You'll be fine." Camilla just shook her head and huffed at my brother.  
"Hey Camilla when I get to the new school I promise I'll bring you in one day with me if you go to the car." I said sweetly. Camila glanced at me and debated inside her little four year old head and finally, with a huff, went out to the car. She didn't talk much, but she made her air of diva known. My brother Kayden just shook his head.  
"I don't understand how you get her to do anything." He said. I shrugged.  
"Probably just a girl thing, but moms freakin' out cause you aren't down there yet." I said. He sighed and started walking.  
"I really just don't wanna move."  
"I know, but think we'll have a fresh start at Beacon Hills."

"Yeah with all the stuff that's been goin' on there I don't really think so." I sighed and wrapped an arm around Kayden's shoulder.  
"Yeah, it will. At least we can get away from our family for a while."

When we got to Beacon Hills the next day it was early in the morning and I'd just waken up. I felt my mom shake my shoulder lightly. "Come on Cam wake up. We're here." She said in her small sweet voice. I pushed myself out of the car and woke Kayden up who in turn woke Camilla up. We got all of our stuff in the house and when we were finally sitting down my mom started talking. "Alright, you guys this is what's going to happen. Since we don't have furniture right now your father and I are going to go out and buy some while you all are at school. I mean if you feel up for it." She said. I nodded.  
"Yes, I so need a break and it's better to get a head start on making friends now I guess." Kayden said.  
"I can go." I said. "I'll drop Camilla off at school on the way if you need me too." My parents shook their heads.  
"Nah, we'll take her with us today." Dad said. I nodded.  
"Alright."  
"But, we hope you guys don't mind walking to school? We can give you directions if you need."  
"That's fine." I said.

"Yeah, I'm fine with that." Kayden said.

"Alright, well you two go up and pick your rooms while getting ready. It's 5:30 and school starts at eight, but I'm guessing you'll need time to get ready and walk there." Dad said. Kayden and I scrambled up the stairs and I yelled out I called the biggest room. I ran into it and set my things down. I sat in the middle of the floor and thought of what I was going to do for a bed until mom and dad got home later in the day. "Make shift bed it is." I huffed to myself. I knew mom and dad were going to try their hardest, but the thing that worried me was how good their 'best' was.

After I put on my clothes and make up and spayed a little of my favorite perfume on ( cgi/set?id=113018850), I grabbed my bag and knocked on Kayden's door. "You ready?" I yelled in.

"Yeah," He yelled back. "Just let me grab my bag!" I walked away from his door and went downstairs. I loved the way this dress made my skin color stand out. My skin was a nice olive color because I was mixed and it was like always having the perfect tan. I loved it. And my hair was like a head full of beach curls, but I usually straightened it, today though I didn't have enough time. When I straightened my hair it was about waist length, but now it was about halfway down my back. It was a dark chocolate brown color that was so dark it was almost black. Kayden and I were twins so he looked pretty much like a guy version of me. When I got to the door I heard him rumbling down the stairs. He was a very fit, guy version of me. He worked out daily and it really showed. If I weren't his sister I would say he was very attractive. "Bye guys!" He yelled heading toward me. I opened the door and walked out and Kayden followed.

Beacon Hills High wasn't what I thought it was going to look like. In my head I was imagining a dinky, rundown shelter for a school, but instead I got a pleasant surprise. It was a nice building, quite large with it's own field. It was nicer than my last school. Kayden and I walked up the steps as kids stared at the new girl and her brother. I could tell Kayden was uncomfortable and I wanted to comfort him, but it would look strange and make him even tenser than he already was. Kayden and I were complete opposites. He was quite hot tempered and pessimistic, but I liked to be as cheery as possible. Life was too short to be so depressing. Most of the time (99%) Kayden and I didn't get along, mainly because he liked to torment me. I was shocked that he was being even the slightest bit nice to me, but he was probably just tired and out of it. I know that in a few days he will stop being this new Kayden and go back to the old Kayden that I never told my parents about. Kayden and I walked into the building as more sets of eyed grew on us. There were some twins in the corner of the room staring dead at me. One smiled and the other looked at me like I was a meal. I just smiled lightly and then turned away and kept moving forward. Kayden and I walked to the front desk where a lady who looked pretty young with pale skin and light brown hair. She smiled as we walked in. "Hi," She said. "What can I do for you?"  
"Uh, we're the new students in the eleventh grade. Kayden and Rima Alexander." I told her. She nodded.

"Right, I have you two down for….Mr. Harris's class." She said that with a face, but I still nodded and smiled as she handed us our schedules.  
"Thank you." I said. Her smile returned.

"You're welcome, have a good first day." I nodded and walked out of the office into the hall.

When I finally found Mr. Harris's class Mr. Harris wasn't there. We had a sub and apparently Mr. Harris was missing. Kayden had gone to English first. A man was subbing for Mr. Harris and that's all he told the class. The students told the rest. Mr. Harris had been missing for a while now and most of the kids thought he was dead (and were happy about it), considering the fact that people all around town had been disappearing and turning up dead. I sat in the back of the class where no one really sat except for one group of kids who seemed like they would be the talk of the school a lot. Or at least the talk of the grade. Who knows. Maybe they didn't even show up most of the time. I thought at first they wouldn't approve of the new girl sitting in the back with them, but none of them said anything, they just looked at me. "And apparently today we have a new student." The teacher said at the beginning of class. I looked up. "Miss. Rima Alexander?" I stood and walked up to the front. My heels clicked as I walked and everyone stared at me. I can't deny all the stared made me slightly nervous, but I wasn't letting anything get me down today. Today was a new day in a new town and I was staring fresh, finally! I stood at the front of the room with my arms crossed.  
"Uh, my name is Rima Alexander and I came from a small town. I have a twin brother who is currently across the hall in English and I have a younger sister in Kindergarten." Some of the guys were looking at me like a piece of meat and the girls were staring me down like I was some sort of threat. Please, if they thought I was gonna steal my man they are definitely wrong. I've never even had a boyfriend. "Any questions?" I asked and smiled. A lot of people raised their hands.  
"How old are you?" A boy asked.  
"15, I'll be 16 in a few weeks."

"Did you skip a grade?" A girl asked. I nodded.  
"I did. I skipped third grade." I told her.

"Are you or your brother older?" Someone else asked.

"Me, by five minutes."

"Alright last question." The teacher said.

"Are you single?" A boy asked. I laughed.

"Yes." I said.  
"I think we'll all keep that in mind."


	2. I Can Make Even The Dead Smile

Later on in the day I ended up in class with the same kids from the back in my first class. They had a habit of leaning over and whispering things to each other that sometimes I wondered what they were talking about. I sat in my seat and listened to Miss. Blake drone on and on about people like Shakespeare and other people I didn't quite want to hear about. Finally she said something that caught my attention. "Alright class, we will be doing a project on Shakespeare and you will need a partner. So I want you to move next to your partner right now." Everyone in the class moved except for me and the kid in front of me. "Alright, who doesn't have a partner?" Miss. Blake asked. I raised my hand and so did the kid in front of me. "Okay, looks like Isaac gets to work with our new student." A groan of disapproval from a ton of boys rushed out. I went over to Isaac's desk and pulled up a chair to sit next to him. "Now, class, you may want to arrange to go to your partner's house today. This project is due in two days or else it is a zero. Just telling you." Isaac groaned. I smiled as he glanced at me. He smiled slightly back at me. Miss. Blake went on to tell us that we had to write an essay about Shakespeare and his accomplishments. I could tell Isaac wasn't a school type of person because he had a look on his face that said 'I really don't care' and even almost fell asleep. I mean I wasn't by any means a model student, but two kids who weren't interested in school having to work on an important essay together just screamed the job wasn't going to get done. When the bell rang for next period Isaac stood up and walked over to my side.  
"Um, I don't exactly have a place right now." He said.  
"Oh, we can go over to my place if you want, there just might not be much furniture there and we'll have to walk home." I said. He grinned.  
"Have you ever rode a bike?"  
"Like with training wheels?"  
"Nope, a motorcycle kind of bike." I shook my head. "Prepare for the ride of your life later." He said and walked out of the room smiling.

Finally the end of the day came and Isaac met me outside. "Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and smiled. "You smile a lot." He observed.  
"I like to try and remain happy in life." I told him. "A lot of bad things have happened to me in my life, so I like to forget about them by being happy." I said and smiled again to prove my point. Isaac smiled back at me.  
"That's a nice philosophy for life." He said as he handed me my helmet.  
"Wait," I said. He looked back at me. "What if my dress goes up?"  
"Then the people behind us will get a show." He grinned and I laughed.  
"Alright, let's go." I put on the helmet and Isaac put on his and we climbed on the bike. I yelled directions to him as we sped past houses and buildings. He went super fast, but it was kind of attractive. I had hooked my arms around his hard stomach. He was well built, which meant he worked out. I rested my head on his shoulder and when we finally pulled up in my driveway I was kind of sad the experience had ended. I sat up as Isaac did.  
"This the place?" He asked. I nodded and took the helmet off.

"Yeah." I saw my mom and dad's car in the driveway and knew they were home. I straightened out my dress and went up to my front door. Isaac was looking at the house like it was a prize a kid would get at a fair.  
"Wow, this is a nice house." He said.  
"Thanks." I mumbled opening the door. I walked in and Isaac held the door behind me as I stepped in. My mom was at the stove cooking dinner.  
"Hey Rima, big dinner tonight so-" She stopped when she seen Isaac. "Oh, hello, I didn't know Rima was having a friend over." My mom smiled and laughed. She walked over to Isaac and held out her hand. He took it and shook firmly nodding.

"Mom, this is Isaac he's my partner for a English project." My mom nodded.

"Oh okay that's great. Will you be staying for dinner?" She asked. Isaac looked at me and smiled.  
"Uh, no I don't want to intrude-"  
"Oh dear, no intrusion. We'd love it if you stayed." Mom said. Isaac just shook his head.  
"No thank you. I have something to do today." He said. My mom smiled and nodded. I took Isaac by the hand and led him upstairs to my room. I shut the door behind us.  
"So," I said jumping on the bed. "What do you wanna do?" I asked.  
"The project?"  
"I know you don't like school and neither do I so who cares about our grades. I mean unless your parents are really strict then-"  
"My parents are dead." He said. I instantly regretted what I said.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry."  
"Don't be. They were assholes anyways." I laughed.  
"So if you don't have a place where are you staying now?" I asked.  
"Scott Mcall and his mom." Isaac laughed. I smiled.  
"Oh, I don't know who that is." I told him. He laughed.  
"Yeah, you'll know soon. Everyone knows Scott."  
"I'm guessing you're good friends then?" I asked.

"Yeah. Really close actually. He's been there for me through almost everything." I nodded.  
"I had a friend like that."  
"What happened to her? She move away?"

"It was a he and he died." I told him recalling the memories of my dear friend.

"Oh," Isaac said. "Then we have something in common. I just lost a good friend of mine not too long ago." I smiled slightly.  
"The worst things in life always bring about the greatest friendships." I said. He smiled at me.  
"Right, you think you'll last that long in this town?" I nodded.

"I think I'll be able to handle it." I told him. He nodded.

"Okay then, I'm gonna hold you to it."

Isaac and I talked about a ton of things that night until about eight o'clock when he had to leave. We talked about everything. My life, his life. His little group of friends he sat with every day. He says that they are his 'anchor' for life. I know the feeling, only my anchor is my little sister. Camilla means everything to me. I lost two people I loved in my life and I wasn't about to lose her. Camilla was so young she hadn't even begun to live yet. I would protect her to the very end. After I had lost my best friend Dominick I felt empty. He had drowned while we were swimming in a lake near his house. We were only nine. I had seen him go under and waited for him to come up, but when he didn't after a few minutes I ran to get his parents. I remember they were so loving. I remember the way their smiled dropped when I had ran in the house without their precious son. It seemed like ever since that day their smiled had stayed gone too. We all had ran out to get Dominick. When we pulled him from the water his body was limp and cold. We tried everything while calling the ambulance. CPR, praying, crying, everything. Even the tears of his dying parents weren't enough. I say dying because there were, on the inside. They were like two beautiful flowers whose petals were wilting in a matter of minutes. When the ambulance had arrived Dominick's parents were holding each other to their chests. I was holding Dominick. I was holding his head in my lap and I remember the way I thought I had seen his chest go up in one last small breath. I never told anyone that because I thought they'd think I was crazy. The last thing I remember is one single tear rolling onto his cheek from mine. I remember that because he smiled at me. I know he did because I can make even the dead smile.


	3. Kill Me Now

I had went to bed early that night and woke up even earlier. My eyes flew open as I heard a creak coming from the hall. I got up and pulled on some pants as I went to my door. My room was completely dark. A void of nothingness and it was weighing down on me. There was now an eerie silence in the hall. Then another creak. Coming toward me. I felt my hand touch the cool metal of the door handle. I took a deep breath. I felt a cold chill go down my back and settle in the pit of my stomach. I looked back at the clock and seen the flashing red numbers. 3:20. I blinked and opened the door. There was no one there. Nothing. I took a small step into the dark hall. It was lightly illuminated by the moonlight coming in through the window. Then I felt it, like someone had reached in my stomach and was twisting everything around. I dropped to my knees and bit my tongue. The pain was worse than anything I'd ever felt before. Then everything stopped. All I could hear was the sound of my heartbeat and breath resonating with each other. I opened my eyes and looked up. No one was there, but I felt something. I felt hands being wrapped around me. They were clawing at me like animals. I screamed. I felt like they were dragging me down. I don't know where to, but down. I felt them. Their hands were ghastly, remnants of hands. I just kept screaming and screaming until they were wrapped in my hair. Then it was like time froze and I was in the Maxtrix. I heard the words that were nothing but a whisper rolled off the tongue. "You'll be their demise." Then the hands were gone replaced by solids. I screeched at the top of my lungs.  
"NO!" They held me down to the floor. I heard them talking, but it was muffled. Like I was being held under and ocean. I heard them, but I understood nothing. Then the words started flooding in my ears as the ocean drained out.  
"-have to snap out of it!" I heard my mother's voice. I felt a small hand on my face. Camilla. And then I flew up. I gasped for air as I sat up. My parents, along with Kayden and Camilla just stared at me. My mother had gleaming tears in her eyes.  
"I'm fine." I said. "I don't know what happened-I just-I don't know." I told them, and it was the truth I didn't know.

"Are you sure?" My dad asked. "Do we need to call an ambulance?" I shook my head.

"No, no. I just need some rest. I was having some stomach pains." I told him.

"Stomach pains don't make people think there are hands dragging them to Hell." My dad said quizzically. I shook my head and smiled.

"I'm fine, I really am. I just wanna go back to sleep." I stood and walked slowly back to my room. I quickly shut my door and sat down leaning against it. I didn't want to know what that was, but I had a feeling I was going to find out.

I woke up in the same position I had been in when I shut my door last night. Arms around my knees against the door. My alarm clock was going off and it was already six. I had slept and hour past it going off. I got up (while my knees cracked) and shut off the alarm clock. I went over to my closet and got dressed ( cgi/set?id=114986914) and did my make-up. I was so tired from the events of last night that I moved in slow motion. I didn't even holler to anyone that I was leaving for school. I walked out the door and started on my way to Beacon Hills High. I was halfway there when I ran into Isaac and his group of friends he's usually with. He stopped me on my way and asked me what was wrong.  
"Nothing, just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." I told him.

"Oh," He said. "Are you okay?" I nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Okay, you don't need a ride to school. I mean Scott and I could drive you or maybe Stiles?" I thought about it for a minute.

"Yeah, please I need a ride." He smiled.  
"Okay, I'll have Stiles take you." I nodded. Whoever Stiles was. Isaac's little group of friends was still talking as he walked over. "Hey Stiles." They all stopped talking and looked at Isaac. "Do you think you could drive my friend to school?" The boy who must've been Stiles sighed.  
"Who is it this time?" Stiles asked.  
"The new girl in our class." Isaac said. Stiles jaw dropped. He made a bunch of panicked hand motions and mouthed: "The hot one?" I laughed. Stiles quickly regained his composure.  
"Yeah, I can take her. I'll meet you guys there." He walked over to me nervously. When he was standing in front of me he started swaying back and forth on his toes. I giggled. He pointed to a light blue jeep. "Uh, that's the uh the Jeep." He said. I nodded.  
"Alright." I said and jogged over to it. I saw Stiles turn and so something out of the corner of my eye then he ran over and got in the car. "I like your hair." I said as he got in the Jeep. And I did, it looked cute on him. He put the key in the ignition and the Jeep started up.  
"Thank you." He said. "So where are you from?"

"A small town." I said.  
"Care to elaborate?"  
"No." He nodded.

"Alright, so you and Isaac are friends?" He asked. I nodded.  
"I'd say so."  
"Be careful." He told me.  
"Why?"  
"Just be careful."

Later that day I was leaving from school and Stiles ran up to me. "Hey do you need a ride home?" He asked me. I nodded.  
"Only if you don't mind." I told him. He shook his head bringing out his keys. It was six o'clock and getting dark already. I'd had to stay late with Isaac to get our project done for tomorrow.

"Nah, I don't mind." We walked over to the Jeep and got in. Stiles seemed on edge.  
"So why did you stay late tonight?"  
"Uh, I just wanted to finish my project with Scott."  
"Oh, so that's Scott."  
"Yeah, who told you?"  
"You just now." He smiled.  
"Nice."  
"Nah, Isaac told me him and Scott lived together."  
"Oh yeah. They're pretty good friends." Stiles told me. "Scott and I used to be the best friends, but we haven't been seeing much of each other lately."  
"Maybe me and you should hang out sometime." I suggested.  
"Really?" Stiles said turning left.  
"Yeah, why not?"  
"Most pretty girls don't suggest hanging out with me."  
"You and that Lydia girl seem really close."  
"We've known each other for a long time and she's not as fond of me as you think."

"I don't see why." I said. "You seem like a really nice person." He laughed.  
"Thanks. So do you." I smiled at him as he pulled up in front of my house. I stepped out of the Jeep.  
"Thanks," I said about to turn and leave. "Hey do your parents cook?" Stiles frowned and shook his head.  
"No why?" I pointed to the house. It was starting to rain.  
"Uh, I'm sure we have plenty of food and my mom loves it when I bring home friends, so uh, do you wanna eat dinner with us?" I asked. Stiles smiled widely and started stuttering.

"Uh, y-yeah definitely." He said as he took the keys and got out of the Jeep. I nodded.

"Alright come on." Stiles followed me to the front door as I opened it up and we walked in. Mom and dad were sitting in the living room with Kayden and Camilla.

"Hey." They said.  
"Hey, I brought a friend home. He's gonna eat dinner with us." They smiled at me and Stiles. Mom walked over to us.  
"Great! I love it when Rima brings friends over." Mom said. Stiles smiled. "What's your name?" She asked dragging us into the kitchen.  
"Stiles Stilinski." He said. I laughed a little at his last name.  
"Well Stiles, what do you like to eat?" Mom asked.  
"Anything really. I like to try new foods." He said and smiled. My mom smiled back. She looked so young. Then again she was young. She had olive colored skin and long reddish-brown hair that seemed to always be perfectly curled. She had no wrinkles and her skin was flawless. She had the perfect figure and a sensible style of fashion.

"Ok I'll get to cookin'." She said. "Should be about an hour." I nodded.

"Okay." I said. I took Stiles and ran upstairs. We went in my room and flopped down on the bed. "So what do you wanna do?" I asked. He shrugged.  
"What do you usually do for fun?"  
"Make out." I joked. He gulped.  
"Really?"  
"No Stiles, I've never even had a boyfriend." I told him. His eyebrows went up.  
"Are you serious?" He said sitting down.

"Yes," I laughed. "Never been kissed, nothing."  
"Wow, I thought for sure…" I laughed.  
"Hey, do you have any cigarettes on you?" I asked.  
"You smoke?" He asked. I sighed.  
"Unfortunately, yes. My parents hate it."

"Uh, I don't have any, but I could get you some from a friend." He said. I waved his offer away.  
"I have some under this bed." My parents had finally gotten all my furniture in. I grabbed the cigarettes and put one in my mouth. I took my lighter from my back pocket and light the smoke up. "If the smoke bothers you just let me know." I said blowing out smoke. Stiles shook his head.  
"Nah, I'm fine." He looked up at the cigarette.

"Want one?" I offered. He tilted his head.  
"I'll try. Just one." He said. I laughed and got one from the box under the bed.  
"Just one." I put it in his mouth and lit it for him. He choked on it as soon as it got lit. I laughed my head off as Stiles tried to recuperate.

"Oh God," He said handing me the cigarette. "Not my thing." I laughed and took it from him.  
"Yeah, definitely not your thing." I laid down on the bed and put my half smoked cigarette in the ash tray on my night stand. I popped a mint in my mouth to make sure my breath smelled good. I patted the spot next to me and Stiles laid down. "Oh my God, you're so nervous." I said to him.  
"I've never really lain on a girls bed with her like this." He said. I laughed.  
"Oh my God, you're so adorable." I told him sat up and crossed his legs. "So how old are you?"  
"17."

"Wow, I was guessing like maybe 15, like me." I said. "You look really young."  
"I get that a lot." He said.

"So what do you usually do in this town for fun?"  
"I don't usually get the time to have fun." He told me. I looked at him.  
"You're spending the night tomorrow. Or we can do this now." I said. His eyes got big. "Not that dumbass!" I said and we both died laughing. I pulled out some pills from my nightstand. "This."  
"What is that?"  
"Ecstasy." I told him. He gulped.

"Tomorrow, so I can actually work up the courage." I smiled and laughed.  
"I'm fine with that." We laid back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a while. "Unless you wanna spend the night tonight?"  
"You do know we just met each other?" I laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm an open person and I know you are too." I said to him. He shrugged.

"I can stay. Or we can go to my place since my dad is a cop and freaks over everything." He said. I laughed.  
"Ok, ok. Let's catch my mom before she starts cooking." I said and got up. "Wait, I gotta pack my stuff. Go tell her what we're doing." I said. Stiles walked out and ran downstairs. I shut the door and started undressing. I had to put on something cute under my clothes. Lingerie! Too bad I didn't have any. I just found a cute bra and some matching underwear and put them on. I put my clothes back on and packed my bag. I put in some clothes for tomorrow and a charger for my phone. Stiles walked in right as I was about to walk out.  
"Ready?" He asked nervously. I smiled.  
"Yeah."

When we got to Stiles's house his dad was sitting at the table. "Where were you?" His dad asked. He still had on his Sheriff's jacket. Stiles twitched his head back at me. I think he was trying to play it cool, but it wasn't working. The Sherriff looked at me. "Oh you brought a girl home." The Sherriff stood. He held out his hand to me. "Hi, I'm Sheriff Stilinski you can call me well, whatever you want most of Stiles's friends do." He said. So this is why Stiles didn't wanna take the drugs. I took the Sheriff's hand.

"Rima." He nodded.  
"Uh, well you two get along." He said. Stiles and I went up to his room. There were a lot of little pieces of newspaper and red strings all over his walls. I didn't ask what they were. Stiles shut the door and sat down in his rolly chair. I sat down on his bed.  
"Uh, well this is the room." He said. "Not much, but it's something." I nodded.  
"It's nice." He came over and sat on the bed next to me. "I like watching the moon on nights like this." He cringed.  
"God, I hate the moon." He said. I laughed and he smiled at me. "I love your laugh." He said. I smiled. "It's so contagious."  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked.  
"Good trust me." Stiles leaned close to me, but I decided to close the gap. I pressed my lips to his and we both melted into the kiss. Stiles pushed me back on the bed as his tongue slipped into my mouth. He was a great kisser, but this kiss was hungry, like he had craved it for years, but just couldn't reach it and now it was in his grasp. His hands started to travel up my shirt when his phone buzzed. Stiles pulled away and sighed. "Hold on." He said. I smiled.

"Okay." He went over to the phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello." Stiles answered. "Yeah…yeah…Oh my God…o-ok I'm on my way!" He nearly shouted. Stiles put his shoes on quickly and ran out the door.  
"Stiles!" I called after him. I ran out the door after him. We ran down to the Jeep. Stiles turned to look at me.

"No you're staying here." He said.

"No I'm not." I said. "What's going on?"  
"Nothing, please go back in the house." I got in the Jeep to prove a point. Stiles sighed and got in the car. He quickly started the car and we pulled out of the driveway.

When we pulled up at an abandoned mall so many things ran through my head. Maybe Stiles was a psycho killer who had brought me here so no one would find my body when he killed me. Stiles jumped out of the Jeep. "Stay here." He said. He was deadly serious so I decided it'd be best just to do what he said. Stiles ran into the darkness and I sat in the Jeep. I took out my half smoked cigarette and lit it up again. This is what I did when I was scared or when I needed to relax. I puffed out some smoke hoping Stiles wouldn't mind. I sat in the car for about 30 minutes until I heard something. I had put my cigarette out on the ground already, but this time I decided to jump out to see what was going on. There were loud crashes and roaring. It was like animals were fighting below me, I walked slowly to the Mall's entrance. I heard the wailing and roaring much more clearly now. I could hear everything. There were people inside. Then there were flashes. I thought of Stiles and ran to see if he was okay. I wasn't expecting what I walked into.


	4. A Promise Well Kept

There were so many people, but the one person who caught my attention was an older man standing atop the old, broken escalator. He had on sun glasses and was holding a cane. He's blind, but the problem at hand were the fighting, bleeding, dying people. I had to find Stiles, but then I seen them. The kids at the back of the class. Allison, Scott, and Isaac. There were two other kids there from Beacon Hills. Well, one had been to Beacon Hills, but had dropped out or something along those lines. Derek Hale, and Boyd. Then the twins I had seen on my first day fighting Scott, but they weren't normal. They had red eyes, glowing red eyes and huge, long canines and the same for their nails. They looked like werewolves. All of them except for Allison who was shooting some sort of freaking flash bang grenade arrows at everyone. Then there were older, more experienced people fighting the rest of them. I could tell they were more experience because they were kicking everyone else's asses, but that man was just standing there like nothing was happening. He had to be hearing all this. People were yelling and screaming. There was still no Stiles though. One of the older wolves had her foot on another girls throat. I know what she's going to do. She's going to kill the girl. I can see the razor sharp nails on the older girls feet, but I can't see her face. I know her from somewhere though. I know I can't let this happen though. Before really thinking my plan through I run up and grab her by the shoulders and throw her to the ground along with myself. Everyone stops as the girl climbs atop me and strikes me in the face. I feel her nails rake my face and it's on. I don't care what the hell she is. I reach up past her claws and wrap my hands around her throat. I feel the blood flying on my face as her hands rake away at my arms. I feel the cuts stinging as the cool air hits them and I feel my classmate's eyes on me. I squeeze the girl's throat harder and soon her hands fall to her sides and she slide off me limp. I stand up and kick her for good measure. She's not dead just out cold. Then the havoc is back. Derek and an older male are fighting, but the girl I saved just stared at me. I go down to look at the body of the limp woman. I brush her long brown hair from her face. "Oh my God." I whisper to myself. I do know her. "Oh my God, Kalli?" I slap her to try and wake her up, but she won't wake up. I feel the bruises forming on my arms and shoulder and I feel the blood sliding down my face. Then there's someone standing in front of me. I look up at the Escalator Man. He gives me his hand to rise up and I take it.  
"Do you know her?" He asked with a thick British accent. I nodded.

"I do." He smiled at me.

"Quite the job you did to her. No human should be able to do that." He said. "None." And then his canines elongated and behind his glasses his eyes blazed red. All I felt next was a searing pain in my neck. It burned and stung and I could feel my blood boiling. I gasped and fell to the floor as I held my hand to my neck. I laid on the ground until all background noises faded out.

When I woke up, I was in bed laying next to Stiles. I had on my pajamas and so did Stiles. Had I been dreaming? I got up slowly trying not to wake up Stiles and walked over to his mirror. I looked at my neck. There was nothing there. Then my arms and face. Nothing, my skin was perfect, flawless actually. Not a single mark. I looked at my teeth, normal, my hands, normal, my feet normal. Everything was normal. It had to have been a dream. I shook my head, sighed and walked to the bathroom. I turned on the water and then heard someone talking. I don't know why I heard them since the bathroom door was closed and the only person home was Stiles who was rooms away.  
"No, dude, she hasn't noticed anything yet….No her injuries from last night are gone, but there's blood all over my Jeep. She won't have any…wolf flashes will she? What? I can't take her home, what if she like annihilates her family?" I opened the bathroom door and the talking stopped. "Get over here." Was the last thing I heard. The bed creaked and I walked into Stile's room. He was lying down with his eyes closed. I smiled. He was going to tell me what was going on.

"STILES!" I screamed. He jumped and rolled off the bed. He quickly tried to get up. "So help me God, if you don't tell me what's going on, I will kill you." Stiles sighed.  
"I thought you'd say that."

When Scott got to Stiles house Stiles and I were sitting on the couch. "Hey!" Scott waved and smiled. This time I didn't smile back. Scott's smile dropped. "What's wrong?" He tried to play it off.

"Tell me what's wrong with me." I said. Scott sighed.  
"Okay there's more to this than even Stiles knows right now." Scott said.  
"I'm all ears." I said to him. We all sat down and Scott started to explain.  
"So you know what a werewolf is?" He asked.

"I've seen Twilight." I told him. He shook his head.

"No like traditional werewolves?" I nodded. "Well, that's what you are. That's what you seen last night." We all sat in silence until finally I laughed.  
"You really expect me to believe that bullshit!" I said. Scott stood up and his canines shot out as he roared. I fell back on my butt. There was something about that sound that was so commanding. It made my heart beat faster than it ever has.  
"Believe me now?" I nodded and scooted away from him. "I'm not gonna hurt you I swear." I nodded. "But a while ago we got a sign from another pack. An Alpha pack. Alpha's are the strongest of the werewolves they are the leaders of their Pack and the werewolves in his Pack are Beta's which are the second strongest and then below then Omega's. They have no Pack. They're on their own. Right now that's what you are. But back to the point a pack of Alpha's came to Beacon Hills and what they've come for is unclear, but they are harming our friends and we can't let them do that." I nodded. "Do you understand?" I nodded again. "What you did was very brave. Thank you and a thanks from Cora the girl you saved. Derek is her brother but he uh…he didn't make it, but you did well, but I want to keep you under supervision for the next while until you learn to control your abilities." I shook my head.  
"I don't want to be under your supervision." I told him.  
"Look, I'm a Beta. You have to listen to Me."  
"I don't if I don't want to." I said. Scott sighed.  
"I tried. Stiles." Stiles sighed and grabbed a bat from behind his chair and handed it to Scott. Scott walked over to me and I scrambled to get away, but then everything went black. When I woke up it was dark out and Scott or Stiles was nowhere to be found. I went over to the door of my room and tried to open it, but it was locked. I felt contained and I had to get out. I felt a draw to some place I just didn't know where. I went over to the window and opened it up. I walked out onto the roof and made sure I was steady. I walked to the edge and jumped off. I landed on my feet and it felt exhilarating. I ran where my feet took me and I ended up back at the abandoned Mall. I walked slowly to the entrance. I felt a thorn tug on my leg since my shorts weren't covering much, but then the pain was gone and so was the scratch. I grinned and walked into the Mall. The man was standing there in the center along with Kalli. I smiled and ran up to her. "Kalli!" I said, but she pushed me away. My smile fell. "I'm so sorry about last night I didn't know-"  
"You should be dead." The man said. "That bite was so deep in your neck you should be dead, but after a night of thinking, it takes a very strong will to stay alive through that pain. I want you."

"No." I said. Kalli's nails went to my throat.

"You do not talk back." Kalli spat at me. I knocked her hand away.

"And what are you going to do about it?" She slapped me across the face and I felt my canine grow. I roared at her in anger and her eyes glowed red. I went for her throat and nicked her, but her hand shot out and hit me in the chest. My back fit the ground, but I rolled backwards and back up. I ran and sunk my claws into her neck.  
"I will rip your throat out if you ever touch me again." I told her. Kalli said nothing and I backed away. "So what's in it for me if I join your pack? I'm not an Alpha." I told the man.  
"But I know how you can become one. We have an injured Alpha right now and all you would have to do is make the final blow."

"I don't kill."  
"Oh, but in time you will." I shook my head.

"Will you teach me how to keep it under control?" I asked. The man grinned and nodded.

"Yes."  
"Then I'll do it." I said.  
"Might I add that you are taking this much better than most teenagers' would."  
"Because I don't mind. I've wanted to get away from my life for the longest time now and finally I can."  
"Don't confuse your power this gift is a secret known only to those like us." He said. I nodded.  
"I understand." He grinned and nodded.

"I will teach you, under a few more circumstances." I nodded. "You will do what I say and when I say it. You shall know that I am the leader of this Pack regardless of how many Alphas there are and you will respect me. Now, do you promise to follow these rules?" He asked. There was an air about him that was so powerful I couldn't say no.

"I Promise." He nodded.  
"My name is Deucalion."  
"Rima."  
"Nice to make your acquaintance. Now go home. Be here tomorrow after school with the twins." I nodded and turned to leave.

When I got home I snuck in through the window. I wasn't going back to the house where Scott and Stiles were keeping me. I was going to sleep here fo a few more days and then I was going to find my own place to live. Somewhere out in the woods. I had to tackle my new lifestyle head on. The floor creaked as I stepped on the wood. I opened my door and went downstairs. "Mom?" I called. "Dad?" No one answered so I figured no one was home. Then I heard someone grunting. I walked into the living room and seen my mom and dad with Scott and Stiles. They had their arms around Scott and Stiles's necks. "Oh my God! What are you doing?" I yelled at them and ran to Scott and Stiles. My dad pushed me back.

"Sit down." His voice boomed. "All of you." They let Stiles and Scott go and they tumbled to the ground. They scrambled up on the couches. My mom pulled out a knife and held it to my throat my father did the same to Scott. I felt tears in my eyes as I saw Kayden and Camilla walk downstairs from the shadows.

"What are you doing?" I squeaked out. I felt the hot tears running down my cheeks. The look in my mother's eyes was one of pity. She didn't want to do this, but it was like she had to. "Mom please stop-"She cut me off with a slap.

"Shut up." She said. I saw her eyes gleaming. "John, ask them." She said to my father.

"Who but my daughter?" Scott's eyes got big.  
"No sir, it wasn't like that! I swear I didn't-"

"Then tell me who!"  
"I can't I don't want to get you involved."  
"If it was someone from that Alpha Pack, then I will kill them all."  
"How do you know about that?" I asked.  
"We need to talk."


End file.
